


Až představení skončí...

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Až představení skončí...

**Author's Note:**

> Prohlášení: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Nervózně podupával nohou. Seděl v šatně na židli, snažil se působit vyrovnaně, ale věděl, že se mu to nedaří. Chtěl vědět, jak to Igor dělá, že na něm nejde nic poznat. Jen tak si postává kousek ode dveří, ruce složené na prsou a hledí někam do prdele.

Začal sledovat Michala a pohledem ho popoháněl. Konečně si oblékl bundu a podíval se na Richarda, který právě učinil totéž. Míšovy modré oči se pak obrátily k Ondrovi. Ten měl v tu chvíli pocit, že je mu jasné, co se mu honí hlavou. Ale doufal, že ne, protože netušil, jak prudká reakce by mohla následovat.

"Vy dva ještě nejdete?" zeptal se jakoby nic.

"Ne, ještě se mi nechce domů," odpověděl Ondra a naoko klidně se rozvalil v křesle. Zdálo se, že Michal byl s odpovědí spokojen, ale vzápětí se obrátil na Igora: "A ty tady s ním zůstaneš, co?"

Igor na něj jen koukal, dle jeho názoru nebyla otázka hodna odpovědi.

Michal nakonec pokrčil rameny a s Ondrovým pohledem zabodnutým v zádech vyšel ven. Richard se rozloučil a šatnu rovněž odpustil. Oba muži, setrvávající na svých místech, nastražili uši. Jedny dveře, druhé dveře, nastartování auta.

Igor vykročil ke dveřím a otočil klíčem v zámku. Ondra se postavil a neklidně zatínal ruce v pěsti. Nemohl si pomoct, nedokázal být klidný, když věděl, co ho v brzké době čeká. Igor se obrátil a zahleděl se Ondrovi do očí, v nichž mohl spatřit divokost šelmy, která je držena v kleci, ale Igor věděl, že tam dlouho nezůstane.

Ondra se rychle přesunul k druhému muži, jednu ruku přitiskl na jeho zátylek a druhou si přitáhnul jeho bok k sobě.

Ústa přitisknul na ta Igorova a nekompromisně vyžadoval přístup dovnitř. Igor svolil a přitáhl si Ondru ještě blíž, obě ruce zabořil do hnědých vlasů a jazykem se otíral o ten Ondrův. Užíval si jejich kontakt, jenž nabyl úplně jiných vlastností, než jaké míval na jevišti. Před diváky v tom nebyla žádná vášeň, smyslnost, touha…

Ondra polibek ukončil a opřel si čelo o Igorovo. Zadíval se mu do čokoládových očí. Na tváři se mu mihnul úsměv, když v nich spatřil stejný hlad, jaký sám cítil. Prohrábnul mu jemné vlasy a odtáhl se.

Igor sjel dlaněmi k Ondrovu pasu, uchopil kraj trička a přetáhl mu je přes hlavu. Přejel prsty od klíční kosti k bradavce a lehce ji promnul. Uslyšel zasyknutí. Stále jednu držel v prstech, k druhé se sehnul a olíznul ji. Podíval se vzhůru na Ondrův obličej, na němž se zračilo vzrůstající vzrušení, jeho dech se stával rychlejším.

I Ondra se chtěl dotknout kůže, a tak Igorovo triko následovalo to jeho. Pak jej přitisknul na dveře svým hrudníkem a opět se vrhnul na jeho rty, tentokrát ale o něco mírněji. Už nebyl nervózní ani netrpělivý, nyní si užíval každou vteřinu, kterou se jejich těla o sebe třela.

Druhý muž polibky opětoval, dlaněmi masíroval Ondrova záda. Jako by mu přítel četl myšlenky, začal rozepínat pásek jeho kalhot. Začínal totiž pociťovat těsno v nižších partiích. Vzrušeně vydechl Ondrovi do úst, když se teplá ruka dotkla jeho poloviční erekce.

Ondra vložil poslední polibek na Igorovy rty, pak se přesunul na jeho krk. Jazykem přejel přes pulzující tepnu, dlaní líně hladil tvrdnoucí přirození. Klesl na kolena, zaháknul prsty za Igorovy rifle a společně se spodním prádlem je stáhnul dolů. Poté mu už nebránilo v tom, aby pojmul mezi rty Igorovu erekci.

Igor zaklonil hlavu a z hrdla mu unikl tichý sten. Horko, jež nyní obklopovalo jeho penis, prostoupilo celým tělem. Cítil, jak mu Ondra masíruje koule, jazyk kmital po celé délce, především pak po špičce. Hlasitý a přerývavý dech byl jediným zvukem, jež místností rezonoval.

Prsty si přidržoval kořen erekce, zbytek opouštěl a zase mizel v Ondrových ústech, kde ji trápil mrštný jazyk. Když mu na rameno dopadla Igorova ruka, jež začala pevně svírat jeho svaly, přidal na tempu. Ze zvuků, které mu doléhaly k uším, poznal, že jeho práce se brzy dočká výsledku.

Igor vnímal, jak se veškerá energie shromažďuje v jeho slabinách. Toužil po uvolnění, které díky Ondrovu snažení mělo brzy přijít, ale pro Igora ne dost brzy. Boky sebou samovolně škubaly, svaly se chvěly vypětím. Vzrušení jej zbavilo starostí o cokoliv jiného. Jakmile Ondra začal pořádně sát, věděl, že je ztracen.

Ondra poznal, že Igor se blíží k orgasmu a znásobil své snažení. V mžiku si rozepnul své kalhoty, aby se mohl věnovat i sám sobě. Pozvedl oči. Na jazyk mu dopadl první proud horké tekutiny. Následovaly další doprovázeny hlasitými steny, které k orgasmu přiváděly zase Ondru. Igor toho nikdy moc nenamluvil, možná proto každý jeho zvuk měl podíl na Ondrovu vyvrcholení.

Smršť slasti projela Igorových tělem a vybuchla uvnitř vlhkých úst, jež všechno hladově spolykala. Snažil se popadnout dech a nezhroutit se na zem. Polknul a pomalu se sesunul na kolena. Odstrčil Ondrovu ruku z jeho klína a s pohledem upřeným do světlých očí jej vzal do své dlaně. Rychlé tempo Ondru přinutilo sténat hlasitěji, oči však pod náporem slasti nezavřel a díval se do těch Igorových.

Když Igorovi na ruku dopadly bílé kapky, nahnul se a vtisknul Ondrovi polibek na krk. Ondra jej obejmul a držel se, dokud se přes něj orgasmická vlna nepřehnala. Pak se tváří otřel o tu Igorovu.

"Igi…" pronesl tiše.

Igor se pousmál. Jen jeden člověk, uměl do jeho jména vložit všechno, co on sám cítil.

Mlčky vstali a oblékli se. Tiše tam stáli, ale ani jeden z nich se neměl k tomu, aby na sebe hodil ještě bundu a odešel. Ondra se rozhodl, že se mu pořád domů opravdu nechce, a tak přešel ke gauči a po chvíli jej rozložil. Otočil se na Igora, který se rozešel k němu. Hnědé oči na něj mírně koukaly a Ondra cítil, jak hřejivý účinek mají. Uvnitř těla se mu usadilo příjemné teplo, které bylo doplněno i o to vnější, když jej Igor pošťouchnul, aby si lehnul a vzápětí se uložil vedle něj.

Igor si poté uvědomil, že by tady ale déle setrvávat neměli. Chtěl být s Ondrou, každá buňka v jeho těla to chtěla, ale…

"Za chvíli to tady zavřou. Pak už se ven až do rána nedostaneme," narušil ticho. V rozporu se svým argumentem si přitáhl Ondru k sobě a položil si hlavu na jeho rameno. Ondra jej objal okolo ramen a opřel se o polštář.

"Radši zůstanu tady s tebou než být venku a sám," pronesl Ondra.

Igor pootočil hlavu a oba se střetli pohledy. Ač si nikdy své city nevyjádřili přímo, v tu chvíli si byli jistí, že takhle to má být. Vnímali štěstí a lásku v očích toho druhého, nic víc nepotřebovali.

Igi se znovu uvelebil na Ondrově rameni a ve chvíli, kdy hodiny odbily půlnoc, se místností ozývala už jen dvojice hlubokých oddechování.


End file.
